Fairy tail truth or dare
by naruhina50
Summary: Fairy tail is playing truth or dare will romance blossom will rivals turn into the best of friends? Click to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hello everyone my name is naruhina50 but you can call me Hina-Chan-

Lucy: why are we here?

I was going to say why until you rudely interrupted me

Lucy: humph

Anyways you guys are here to play truth or dare

Everyone: WHAT?!

I'm not finished anyways you guys are here to play truth or dare and I'm going to play with you guys since I love truth or dare anyways-

Lucy: why do we have to play with you?!

ANYWAYS I'm going to list the people playing

People playing

Natsu

Gray

Leon

Loke

Lucy

Juvia

Erza

Wendy(older)

Me

Please comment truth and dares for us

Lucy: DON'T LISTEN TO HER

*tapes lucys mouth shut*

Review please


	2. Who kissed who?

Chapter 2

Hi everyone its Hina-Chan Lucy do the disclaimer

Lucy:Why me?!

Cause you pissed me off last time

Lucy:Grrrr...Naruhina50 does not own fairy tail

Thank you Lucy

Lucy:Grrrr...

Anyways before i get to the truths and dares i would like to intruduce someone say hello to Kaya Kagamine

Kaya:Hello im going to play truth or dare with you guys

Everyone:Hi Kaya

Alright lets get to the truth and dares

Here's a dare from Kaya. Lucy kiss Gray on the lips

Lucy and Gray:WHAT?!

Juvia:I KNEW LUCY WAS A LOVE RIVAL

You heard me Lucy or are you to chicken?

Lucy:Grrrr*kisses Gray*

Kaya:*takes a picture and giggles*

Juvia:*fumeing*YOU KISSED GRAY-SAMA NOW YOU MUST DIE!*chases after lucy*

Lucy:*runs away from angry Juvia*

Okay Gray you have a dare from Krazyness21

Gray:What's the dare?

Gray you have to hit Juvia and then kiss her passionately

Gray:I HAVE TO WHAT?

You heard me now go do your dare or i will post embarrassing pictures of you on facebook

Gray:alright alright i got it. *yells* HEY JUVIA COME HERE

Juvia:*turns around* Gray-sama? *walks over to gray*

Gray:*hits Juvia then kisses her passionately*

*all the girls giggle and take pictures*

Lyon:Grrrr...

Juvia and gray:*blushing*

Alright Lucy you have a dare from lolipopsindaair79

Lucy:what is it?

You have to go on a date with one of the guys *mumbles to self* whoever that poor guy is i feel sorry for him

Loke:I'll go with you my sweet beautiful master

Lucy:*blushes* alright i guess

*Lucy and Loke go on their date*

*sighs* finally she's gone *yells* HEY GRAY YOU GOT ANOTHER DARE

Gray:you dont need to yell im right here alright here's you dare from Hikari903278 you must spend seven minutes alone with Juvia and you can not say or do anything to her you must listen to everything she says Gray:O.O *puts Gray and Juvia alone in a room* *loke and lucy come back from their date* Good your back Lucy you have another dare from ProfessionalOtaku17 Lucy:Whats my dare?

You have to kiss Loke

Loke:*grins*

Lucy:*blushes*F-fine *kisses Loke on the lips*

*everyone except gray and juvia takes a picture*

Lets go check on Gray and Juvia

*lets gray and juvia out of the room*

Juvia:*grinning widely*

Gray:*blushing deeply*

alright Gray and Natsu you both have a dare from agarfinkel

Natsu and Gray:What is it?

you both have to fight in front of Erza and not stop when she tells you to

Natsu and Gray:DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!

No but you guys have to unless...your chicken

Gray:*looks at Natsu*FLAME-BRAIN

Natsu:*looks back at Gray*ICE-PRINCESS

Gray and Natsu:*look at eachother and get into fighting stances*

*walks up to Erza*Erza there is something you should see

Gray:Ice make-

Natsu:Fire dragon-

Erza:STOP IT BOTH OF YOU

Natsu:ROAR!

Gray:HAMMER!

*dark aura surrounds Erza*

Erza:I SAID STOP!

Natsu and Gray:*keep fighting*

Erza*requips into heavens wheel armor and attacks gray and natsu*HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME

Natsu and Gray:were sorry Erza!

Erza*looks at them*dont do it again

Alright i have a dare from Kaya-Chan that she sent in a PM

Kaya:Ku Ku Ku~

*looks at Kaya*

*everyone looks at me*

Everyone besides Kaya:whats the dare?

*blushes deeply*WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT KAYA YOUR SO EVIL

Kaya:You'll thank me later

*blushing deeply*

Erza:you have to do your dare

*looks at Natsu*

Natsu:What?

*walks up to Natsu and kisses him*

Kaya:Ku Ku Ku~

Natsu and Me:*blushing deeply*

Kaya and Me:please review


	3. Gray's a pervert

Hi everyone its Hina-Chan

Kaya:And Kaya-Chan

Hey Loke do the disclaimer for me would ya?

Loke:Hina-Chan does not own fairy tail

Thank you Loke

Loke:your welcome miss Hina-Chan

Lucy:hmph

Loke:But no one can replace you miss Lucy

Lucy:*smiles*

Alright before i get to the truth and dares im going to answer the couple question asked. Lucy and Loke went on a date in

the spirit world so that's why it seemed fast am i correct loke?

Loke:correct

and second Gray what did you and Juvia do in that room...do i need to burn that room

Gray:*blushing*B-baka! w-we just kissed

If you say so Gray...Anyways Kaya-Chan has a dare from me

Kaya:oh what is it

I dare you to kiss Laxus

Kaya:O.O hmm lemme think NO

Natsu:Chicken

i will post VERY embarrassing pictures of you on facebook if you dont

Kaya:...fine...

*we all go to laxus*

Kaya:*kisses laxus and looks at me* dont ever make me do that again

*takes picture*now i have my revenge

Laxus:..what the hell...?

*we all go back to my place*

Wendy(i made her older so when wendy talks its NOT 12 year old wendy):that was disgusting

Kaya:i know...

Alright time for the truths and dares

Loke you have a truth from ProfessionalOtaku17 here's your question "who do you love the most like Lucy,Aries or

someone else and why do you love them?"

Lyon:yea who does the playboy have a crush on?

Loke:ummm...

Wendy:maybe Loke doesn't like girls

*all the males in the room move slightly away from Loke*

Loke:IM NOT GAY!*sighs*i like...*blush*Lu-Chan because she's nice,pretty,.exc

all the girls:Awwwww

all the guys:*snickers*

Lucy and Loke:*blushing*

Alright Erza you have a dare from Hikari903278 heres what you have to do

you have to call Jellal on a communication lacrama and tell him you love him

Erza:*blushing deeply*What makes you think i love Jellal anyways?

*everyone looks at her like shes stupid*

Erza:*growls*you can all burn in hell

*gives Erza a communication lacrama*

Erza:*calls Jellal*

Jellal:Hello Erza what-

Erza:I LOVE YOU JELLAL*blushing deeply*

Jellal:*blushes deeply*...you do?

Erza:Y-yes

Jellal:*smiles still blushing*I love you to

*call ends a couple minutes after that*

Alright Juvia you have a dare from the same person heres what you have to do

you have to stay in a room with Lyon for seven minutes and you have to listen to whatever he says to you

Juvia:But-

*locks Lyon and Juvia in a room*

Alright Lucy you have a truth from the same person here's your question "out of all the guys who do you love?"

*growls low so no one can hear*it better not be Natsu or i'll cut off her fucking head

Lucy:L-L-Loke

*Lucy and Loke blush deeply*

Alright lets go free juvia

*lets juvia and lyon out of the room*

Alright here are some dare's that lolipopsindaair79 PM'd me Natsu you have to dress up like a girl for the rest of the day

Natsu:*pales and starts flipping out*FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FU-

*Erza grabs natsu and dresses him in a dress and does his hair and make-up

Natsu:*comes into the room*i'm going to fucking cry

*all the guys laugh their asses off*

here's a truth to Lucy from Leosthedeamon "what were the most sexy clothes you have ever worn?

Lucy:hmm...maybe that one time i had to dress up as a maid for a mission

*everyone just looks at Lucy*

alright now Gray you have a dare from lolipopsindaair79 here's your dare you have to sneak into the girl's restroom and

in there for 15 minutes and not get caught

Gray:what kind of sicko goes into the girl's bathroom?!

Do it NOW

Gray:fine

all the girl's:pervert

Gray:*sneaks into the girl's bathroom*

*fifteen minutes pass by*

Gray:*comes out of the girls bathroom*there i did it

*claps*bravo Gray you now are offically a pervert

Gray No im not!

Whatever you say pervert

Gray:Im not a pervert!

Me and Kaya:please review


	4. Im going to kill lucy

Hey everyone is Hina-Chan

Kaya:And Kaya-Chan

Hey Wendy will you do the disclaimer for me?

Wendy:sure Hina-Chan does not own Fairy tail

Alright Wendy you have a dare from ProfessionalOtaku17 you have to go on a date with doranbolt or romeo(yea romeo

is a year older than her so he is not a kid XD)

Wendy:Romeo

Alright go enjoy your date

Lyon you have a dare from Hikari903278 go confess your love to Ultear*hands Lyon communication lacrama*

Lyon:*glares at me and calls Ultear*

Ultear:Hello? Oh hi Lyon

Lyon:i want to tell you something Ultear

Ultear:What is it?

Lyon:I like you...alot...

*call ends after a couple minutes*

Okay Lucy you have a dare from the same person your dare is...WHAT THE FUCK NO!

Lucy:What?

Erza:*looks over my shoulder*you have to kiss Natsu

Natsu:Eh?

Lucy:so why is she flipping out?Oh well might as well get it over with...*kisses Natsu*

Natsu:*blushes deeply*

*dark aura surrounds me*FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Lucy:*eyes widen*SHIT!*gets out of the way just in time*

Natsu:your a fire dragon to? Cool!

*grabs knife and chases Lucy*DIE BITCH!

everyone:O.O

Juvia:should we help Lucy?

*glares deadly at evryone else*

Erza:I-I dont think we should interfere

Gray:Erza your scared of her

Erza:Damn straight

*wendy comes back from her date with romeo*

Wendy:guess what everyone romeo took me to the amusement park for our date!

Gray:thats cool Wendy

Wendy:why is Hina-Chan chasing Lucy with a knife?

Erza:Lucy kissed Natsu

Wendy:Oh...

Kaya:looks like i have to finish up the remaining dares and truths alright lets see...Loke you have a dare from the same

person you must go 24 hours without talking to Lucy

Loke:But im going to die if i dont talk to my princess

Kaya:sure you will...Erza you have a truth from the same person

Erza:what is it?

Kaya:how long have you loved Jellal?

Erza:*blushes*Ever since i was little i liked Jellal

Kaya:alrighty then Natsu-

Natsu:Yes?

Kaya:you have a truth from the same person

Natsu:Go ahead I have nothing to hide

Kaya:Did you enjoy when Lucy kissed you?

Natsu:*blushes a little*A little im telling the truth

*stops chasing Lucy* *sniffle*

Gray:Look what you did Natsu you made her cry!

Natsu:I didn't make her cry Ice Pincess!

Erza:Knock it off both of you!

*sniffles*

Wendy:*comes over to me to cheer me up*

Kaya:Gray you have a truth from the same person did you enjoy kissing Juvia?

Gray:*blushes deeply*...Y...Y-yes...

Kaya:Juvia you have a truth from the same person

Juvia:what is it?

Kaya:What did you and Lyon do in that room?

Juvia:He just told me how much he loves me

Kaya:Alright Flame idiot get over here!

Gray:*laughs*

Natsu:What?

Kaya:You have a dare from me you have to punch Erza hard and not stop!

Natsu:*pales*YOU WANT ME TO DIE!

Kaya:Go on do it

Natsu:*punches Erza*

*jellal pops out of nowhere and kicks Natsu where the sun dont shine*

Erza and Gray:*also punch Natsu*

Kaya:XD review please*whispers*and help me cheer up Hina-Chan please give her a dare to go on a date with flame idiot


End file.
